helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuga Fuyuka
Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) was a 2nd generation member for S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. Profile *'Name:' Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *'Nickname: '''Fuyu-Chan, Fuuchan (ふ～ちゃん) *'Birthday:' November 19, 1997 (age 14) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Specialty:' Karate, tea ceremony *'Hobby:' Tea ceremonies *'Favorite Food:' Mugwort bread, maccha sweets *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Looks Up To: Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka *'''Hello! Project Status: **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-08-14: Member **2011-09-09: Left **2012-03-15: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Member *'Weeks in S/mileage:' 3 Weeks *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011) ** Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) History On September 9, 2011, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia and as a result left S/mileage after only 26 days. This is the second time a person left S/mileage within a 2 week period (Ogawa Saki left on 27 August 2011). It was announced on S/mileage’s official site that Kosuga will be leaving S/mileage due to severe anemia, and will later on join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after her long recovery. According to the site's announcement, Kosuga has been feeling bad and was immediately transferred to the hospital because of her terrible condition, and was later diagnosed with “severe anemia.” Severe anemia is when the body doesn’t produce enough red blood cells that provide oxygen, which causes dizziness, breathing troubles,etc. S/mileage will now only continue with 7 members while their next single includes 8, and it seems like the upcoming concert tour will have to undergo some changes because of Kosuga's loss. On March 13, 2012, A picture was released with C-ute's Okai Chisato and the rest of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Kosuga was in the picture and rumors are she returned to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. No official announcement has been made about her recovery, yet. Singles Participated in S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut & Last Single) Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (is not featured in the covers) Works Filmography ;TV Dramas *2010 Keishichou Keizoku Sousahan (警視庁継続捜査班) (as Taguchi Akina) Triva *She is good at imitating a person eating ramen, and cats. *She had previous experince in the entertainment indutry. *She is diagnosed with severe anemia. *She was in S/mileage for only around 3 weeks. *When she returns after recovery, she will be added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She has the shortest tenure being in S/mileage and a Hello! Project active idol. (26 Days) *She makes a short appearance in the Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku music video. *She was good friends with Tamura Meimi *She is featured in a live preformance of Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku despite her condition. *On a rainy day she would make sweets at home and relax. *She would sing the song "Shooting Star" by S/mileage on a rainy day. Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:2011 additions Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2011 departures Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:November Births Category:1997 births Category:2012 additions Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Blood type O